


Family Get Together

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: In Part 1 Craig's children are having a discussion about having a party for their father's upcoming birthday.  In true Kinney/Taylor fashion more than this ends up being talked about.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a new fic set in the E, P, & R universe. It starts in the summer of 2053 when Brian is 82, Justin is 71, Gus is 52, and Justinâ€™s son B. Craig is 44. Brian could easily pass for 60; Justin wouldnâ€™t have any problems passing for Craigâ€™s brother instead of his father. Gus and Craig both look younger than their ages as well. Craig has 3 children.  
  
Hunter, his wife and daughters were killed in a house fire over 20 years earlier, Michael killed himself less than 6 months after the fire. Deb and Carl had died in an auto accident a year earlier, and Mel died of a heart attack the summer before the fire. Ben went to Tibet after Michael died. Jenny Rebecca ran away from the family and Pittsburgh on her 23rd birthday, which was over a year before Debâ€™s death and has had no real contact with anyone in the family since then.  
  
Emmett died from a rare form of cancer about 10 year before the time frame of this story and Ted died of old age about 5 years before this fic begins.  
  
Any remaining characters from the show are assumed to be alive until if fits a story for them to have died or moved away from Pittsburgh. (vbg)  
  
This fic begins with Craigâ€™s three children plotting a family event.  


* * *

**Tuesday July 15, 2053  
Backyard  
Captain B. Craig Taylor’s house  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska **

 

_It’s a bright sunny Nebraska afternoon and the three children of Navy Captain B. Craig Taylor are sitting at or near the picnic table in their family’s backyard. To the casual observer they’re just 3 siblings spending time together on a summer day while any adult in the family would know that something is being planned._

_Michael Craig, the oldest is 15, Justin Emmett is 13, and Jennifer Daphne, the baby, is 9. The two boys are of a height; with Mikey having black hair and green eyes while Jus has the blond hair and blue eyes of his father and grandfather. Daphne is small for her age, has black hair, brown eyes and slightly darker skin than her brothers._

_All of the children are barefoot; Daphne is wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Michael is wearing only a boxer style swimsuit, in a green and gold plaid. Justin is wearing a sky blue bikini swimsuit and a gold mesh tee shirt._

“We’re agreed on the plan.”

“Yes Mikey we agree that we want to give Dad a surprise birthday party this year. Luckily Halloween falls on a Friday so we’ll be able to have the party on his actual birthday. I know I say this every year but it‘s so cool that Dad‘s birthday is on Halloween.”

“Jus you may be almost as tall as I am but I can still whip your ass so don’t get snippy with me and don‘t call me Mikey.”

“Would you two quit squabbling with each other? I still think we should just take Mom and Dad out to dinner that night; we’re not old enough to organize a surprise party. 

Since when do you object to be called Mikey? Everyone‘s called you Mikey for as long as I can remember just like everyone uses Jus instead of Justin. It was funny that one summer when Brian called you Emmett the whole time we were in Pittsburgh, Jus.”

“You’re right Daph but if the rest of my plan works then hosting a party won’t be a problem. Tammy told me that Mikey is too juvenile for a guy my age.”

“Then tell us, oh mighty first born, what the rest of the plan is supposed to be so we‘ll know too. 

Won‘t Grandpa and Brian be happy to know that you’re letting a girl tell you what to do? But if you let a boy tell you what to do then they would be really happy. 

It wasn‘t funny when he called me that Daph. I don‘t know why Dad saddled me with Emmett; there‘s no Emmett in the family that I know of.”

“Justin Emmett Taylor I warned you and do you really think you should be talking about that sort of thing.”

“Michael Craig Taylor we can all play the three name game, what do you have up your sleeve?”

“Simple I’m going to invite Grandpa and Brian to come out here and help us with the party and I‘m not letting a girl tell me what to do; I just agree with her observation.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? I take back what I was thinking Mikey; you aren’t a complete airhead. You‘re still a pain in the ass but you aren‘t an airhead; at least not today.”

“Do you think that they’ll come here, most of the time we have to go to Pittsburgh to see them?”

“Yes Daph I think that they’ll come here or I wouldn’t think of asking them.”

“Mikey why’re we having a special birthday for Dad’s 45th, that isn’t a major age?”

“Think about it Jus, Brian and Grandpa aren’t getting any younger, they might not be around when Dad turns 50.”

“Two in a row Mikey, you really are cooking with gas or should I say nuclear supplied electricity. But I can‘t imagine a world without Grandpa or Brian in it.”

“Thanks Jus, you know when they get out here you can ask them any questions you might have. Would you at least try to not call me Mikey?”

“What’s that supposed to mean Michael?”

“It’s just boy talk Daph don’t worry about it.”

“Michael why do we call Brian that instead of Gramps or something like that and I don‘t like Michael can‘t I still use Mikey??”

“Daph I started calling him Brian because Dad calls him Brian. Uncle Gus calls Grandpa Justin. Those are the names they chose for the younger generations to call them. Why don‘t you try Mike?”

“I’ll try Mike but I won’t promise, I like having names for people that only I use.”

“Whom do you have a special name for?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you Jus.”

“Just tell us Daph you know you want to.”

“Well you can never tell him that I told you but I sometimes call Brian Grandma.”

“What?”

“Daph you’re old enough to know better than that.”

“Well I was only five when I started and even then I knew the difference between grandmas and grandpas though it was kind of confusing that they slept in the same bed like grandmas and grandpas do. I remember one time when they were watching us for Mom and Dad, I got up in the middle of the night and I went to their room to ask for a glass of water but they were so wrapped up in each other that I didn‘t want to wake them up they looked so happy, so I went back to bed. Did you know that they sleep naked? Why would anyone want to sleep naked?”

“Then why did you start and Brian lets you call him that? That surprises me since Brian is very proud of his masculinity. Yes I know they sleep naked since I did the same thing one night.”

“Of course he lets me call him that Jus and what do you mean? He calls me Jenny; no one else uses my first name. Mike do you know why that is?”

“You’re not getting off that easy Daph, why do you call Brian Grandma?”

“We were visiting Grandpa and Brian in Pittsburgh and he was holding me in his lap and I just asked him if he was my Grandma.”

“What did he say?”

“Don’t be so impatient Jus. 

He said ‘Why do you ask Jenny girl?’ 

And I said ‘all of my friends grandpas live with their grandmas. You live with my grandpa so doesn’t that make you my grandma.’ 

‘Well Jenny girl that makes a Kinney type of logic so if you want to call me Grandma when we’re alone I don’t see any harm but promise me you’ll never call me Grandma in front of Justin. He’d never let me on top again if he heard that.’

Do you guys know what he meant?”

“I don’t Daph, do you Mike?”

“No but you know Grandpa and Brian are always kidding around with each other.”

“Why is Brian the only one that uses my name?”

“I don’t know for sure but I think it has something do to with our Aunt that we do or don’t have depending on the month or who you’re talking to.”

“Mike are you trying to confuse me?”

“No Daph I’m not but it’s a confusing situation. Dad and Uncle Gus have a sister who ran away from the family long before any of us were born and her name is Jenny. Most of the time the family ignores her existence but Dad wasn’t thinking when he named you after Grandpa’s mother; he forgot that Jenny is a nickname for Jennifer. Does that make sense little sister?”

“Yes oldest brother and I know that when you call me little sister you want me to leave. You and Jus can talk about whatever it is you need to talk about but don’t want me to hear.”

“Thanks Daph, why don’t you go read the next chapter of “Tyler and the Deserts of Dune” and we can talk about it tonight.”

“Why doesn’t Uncle Gus just give me the whole set instead of sending one every year?”

“Because he wanted us to read each year in Tyler’s life, the first time, when we’re that age. He made me promise to not let you or Jus read ahead with my books and he made Jus promise to not let you read ahead with his set. I think Uncle Gus gets his desire for orderliness from Brian, have you ever seen Brian‘s closet, everything in it‘s place and I mean everything down to the last sock.”

“Then I’ll go read until supper, do you think Uncle Gus really thought no one would figure out that Ryan, Dustin, and Russ were really Brian, Grandpa Justin, and Uncle Gus?”

“I don’t know if he did or not, he wrote those books a long time ago and he was pretty young when he did so.”

Daphne gets up from the ground where she had been sitting and walks towards the house.

 

“OK Mikey what did you mean with that comment about me asking Grandpa or Brian anything I want to?”

“What do you think I meant?” “

“I don’t know why do you think I asked you?”

“You can ask them about being gay and what gay guys actually do with each other. Though you’re too young to actually do anything yet.”

“What do you mean by that? I‘m old enough to do anything I want to do.”

“Don’t pretend Jus, I know that you’re gay. No you aren‘t old enough even if you think you are. Dad would skin you alive if he thought you were doing anything with a boy or a girl at your age.”

“What? You don’t know any such thing? Don‘t you think I would know if I was gay?”

“Jus if you don’t want people to think that you’re gay then you shouldn’t wear those tiny swim suits Brian gave you for your birthday. Every time you see some good-looking guy, at the pool or even walking down the street, you spring a boner. How many times did you have to roll onto your belly this afternoon to hide a boner while we were at the pool? 

I don‘t know why Brian sends us clothes that fit so tight. As much as he prides himself in his shopping his size selection is pathetic. He once sent me a pair of pants that fit so tight in the crotch that everything showed and I mean everything. Mom made me show her how they looked and I thought I was going to explode with embarrassment. Hell they were so tight she could have counted every hair on my balls.”

“Huh? You have hair on your balls?”

“Those suits don’t hide anything and you’ve finally grown up enough that you should worry about hiding things. Of course I have hair on my balls, I’m almost 2 years older than you are.”

“I still don’t know what you mean Mikey.”

“Jus when you get a boner when you’re wearing one of those suits it’s as obvious as if you were naked. Hell I don‘t think anything would be more obvious if you were naked than when you‘re wearing those tiny suits. Why do you wear them they can‘t be comfortable?”

“What does that have to do with anything, you get boners all of the time too. That’s what happens at our age, Dad told me so I thought I was going to turn purple it was so embarrassing that he talked about my dick getting hard.. I wear them because Brian gave them to me and they‘re in style this year unlike that baggy thing you wear every year.”

“Yes but I get boners when I see a pretty girl, well except for the ones that I get for no reason at all, you get boners when you look at other guys. All I meant was that when Grandpa and Brian get out here for the party you can ask them any questions you might have about being gay. Hell we can invite Uncle Gus too and you can talk to him if you don’t want to talk to Grandpa or Brian.”

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Jus you’re almost as tall as I am and I’m guessing, based on seeing you in those swim suits, that you’re as long as I am. I’m no slouch in that department if you get what I mean. It’s a wonder that your dick stays inside of those suits when you get a boner. Tell me what would happen if you went across the street and talked to Jamie about the weather? I‘m not gay but I know that he‘s a good looking 18 year old.”

“Have you done anything yet Mikey? 

I know that it’s easier to be gay now than it was when Grandpa was our age but I’m still kind of nervous about doing anything, especially since I don’t know what to do in the first place. I think about other guys’ bodies and how much I would like to touch them but I don‘t want to say or do something and get beaten up for doing it. 

I suppose the same thing would happen that happens every time I see Jamie, I‘d spring a boner that I‘d have to pretend wasn‘t there. He‘s gorgeous in every possible way from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.”

“Then ask Brian, Grandpa, or Uncle Gus, I’m sure they‘ll be able to help you understand what you‘re feeling. Other than kissing I’ve not done anything except jack off and since we share a room I know that you’ve done that too. You’re almost as bad as Uncle Gus about not being careful about who can see you?”

“When have you seen me? What do you mean about Uncle Gus?”

“Jus we’ve been hearing about various family members walking in on Uncle Gus for as long as I can remember. I haven’t told anyone but the last time we were in Pittsburgh I walked in on him too. If you don‘t want me to see you then shut the bathroom door or wait until I‘m asleep or don‘t put your hand into your pants like you‘re doing now.”

“Hell I don’t even know half of the time that my hand gets down there, it just feels so good. Besides it’s your fault; you made me think about Jamie and his amazing body. What did you see with Uncle Gus?”

“Nothing much, they’d finished whatever they’d been doing, I just saw them kissing and the guy pulling up his pants, though his butt looked like someone had been spanking him, and then he walked out the back door without saying a word.”

“Gross, where was this at?”

“In his kitchen, remember Grandpa had taken us to the zoo and we stopped at Uncle Gus’ on the way back to his house. Grandpa told me to go in and invite Uncle Gus to supper. It was amazing, Uncle Gus didn’t even act like the guy had even been in the room while we talked.”

“Well I guess that I’ll ask Brian, Uncle Gus scares me sometimes and Grandpa looks too much like Dad and I couldn’t ask Dad anything like that.”

“Jus, don’t ever be afraid to ask Dad anything even about sex.”

“I know that Mikey but I still think it would be very hard to ask him those kind of questions. Have you asked him sex questions?”

“Well he did give me the birds and the bees talk after he noticed that I had started springing boners every five minutes. I’m sure he’ll be giving you that talk any time now since he’s noticed your boners too.”

“Do you mean everyone has noticed?”

“Of course everyone who knows what a pointy crotch means; like I said you couldn’t be any more obvious if you were naked. If you have to wear those suits then wear a jock strap underneath, it won’t hide them completely but it will help. Are you shooting yet?”

“Mikey what does that mean?”

“It’s simple, when you jack off do you shoot your load yet?”

“Huh?”

“When you get to the point that it feels so good that you almost can’t stand it; does anything come out of your dick?”

“No, is something supposed too?”

“Not until you’re old enough to produce it, its just sperm so don’t worry about it. You’ll start shooting soon enough, just don’t go running to Dad worried that you’ve broken your dick.”

“You didn’t?”

“Well I wasn’t expecting anything like that to happen and it scared me. That’s when he gave me the birds and bees talk; come to think of it.”

“Then if I don’t go to him he won’t bother me with that talk. I think I would explode if Dad were to talk to me about my dick again.”

“It was embarrassing at first but Dad knows how to talk to you without too much embarrassment so don’t worry about it. Even if you don’t go to him like I did, after all I’m sure he expects me to talk to you about it like we’re doing, he’ll eventually talk to you about the birds and bees. 

Have you ever noticed how pointy Grandpa and Brian’s pants get when they kiss each other?”

“No I don’t look at other guys pants, are you sure that you aren’t gay too?”

“I thought you said that Grandpa and Brian don’t worry about hiding things, how do you know that if you don’t look at their pants?“

“I meant all of the times that they’ve been naked in front of me. I don‘t ever remember seeing Dad naked but Brian has never worried about who’s in the room before he drops his pants to go take a shower. As old as he is he‘s in good shape don‘t you think?”

“I’m not gay, I have no interest in other guys but it’s kind of hard not to notice Grandpa and especially Brian. You have noticed that if they’re in the same room they’re almost always touching each other in some way. You‘re right about them walking around naked though I don’t think I’ve ever seen Brian naked unless Grandpa is in the room too. I think he’s just showing off in front of Grandpa. Yes he’s in good shape; I don’t think he looks even close to how old he really is. Grandpa doesn’t look old enough to be a grandfather either but then Dad looks pretty young too. I guess that means you don’t have to worry about looking your age either since you look so much like the two of them. 

What I‘ve always wondered about is why Brian goes barefoot all of the time, his closet is full of carefully lined up shoes yet I think I‘ve seen him barefoot more often than wearing those expensive designer shoes.”

“Everyone notices that he goes barefoot all of the time. I think it’s cute the way Brian puts his hands in Grandpa’ pockets when they walk into a room.”

“What do you think he’s doing when he does that?”

“I never thought about it, I just thought he was showing how much he loves Grandpa.”

“Well yes that’s part of it but he’s either rubbing Grandpa’s butt or his dick and either way it usually causes Grandpa to get a boner. Then Grandpa usually blushes some, you would think that after all of these years they‘ve been a couple that Grandpa would be used to Brian touching him by now.”

“I don’t want to hear this Mikey, they’re too old to be doing things like that.”

“Don’t ever use old in a sentence about Brian to either him or Grandpa. I imagine that the two of them will be intimate with each other as long as they physically can. Anyway Brian must be pretty hung based on how big his bulge can get and Grandpa isn’t far behind in that regard. That‘s another wonder about the two of them at their ages they still have no problems getting boners.”

“Thanks Mikey, you’ve been very helpful. Though it‘s still kind of interesting that you know so much about the dick bulges of our elderly relatives. ”

“What does that mean?”

“I now know how to get rid of a boner, just think about Grandpa and Brian fooling around with each other.”

“Well a big brother has to do what he can to make his little brother’s life better.”

With that comment Jus pushes his brother onto the grass and they start wrestling.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part 2

  
Author's notes: This is a new fic set in the E, P, & R universe. It starts in the summer of 2053 when Brian is 82, Justin is 71, Gus is 52, and Justinâ€™s son B. Craig is 44. Brian could easily pass for 60; Justin wouldnâ€™t have any problems passing for Craigâ€™s brother instead of his father. Gus and Craig both look younger than their ages as well. Craig has 3 children.  
  
Hunter, his wife and daughters were killed in a house fire over 20 years earlier, Michael killed himself less than 6 months after the fire. Deb and Carl had died in an auto accident a year earlier, and Mel died of a heart attack the summer before the fire. Ben went to Tibet after Michael died. Jenny Rebecca ran away from the family and Pittsburgh on her 23rd birthday, which was over a year before Debâ€™s death and has had no real contact with anyone in the family since then.  
  
Emmett died from a rare form of cancer about 10 year before the time frame of this story and Ted died of old age about 5 years before this fic begins.  
  
Any remaining characters from the show are assumed to be alive until if fits a story for them to have died or moved away from Pittsburgh. (vbg)  
  
This part of the fic has Brian, Justin, and Gus discussing life after they are invited to come to Nebraska to help with the surprise party for Craig .  


* * *

**  
Saturday Sept 8 2053**

**Living Room  
B. Craig Taylor’s Quarters  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska  
**

_Mike Taylor has just dialed the phone number of his grandfather, after several rings the phone is picked up by his Uncle, Gus Peterson._

“Hello Taylor family member.”

“Hi Uncle Gus, do you really remember a time when phones didn‘t have caller ID built in?”

“How’re you doing Mikey? Not really but Dad and Justin used to talk about how you could actually call someone and they didn‘t know who was calling until you spoke to them.”

“Uncle Gus I prefer Mike now that I’m not a little kid. 

Happy Birthday. 

I wonder sometimes what my kids will be amazed at that I grew up without.”

“Thanks Mike how’s your Dad and the rest of the family? Your Dad doesn‘t call as much as he used to now that he‘s such a military superstar.”

“Everyone’s fine, are you having a good time at the party Grandpa threw for you? Dad never talks about his little trip; I don‘t think he‘s allowed to talk about his little trip to be truthful. He‘s spending a lot more time away from the base in the last year though.”

“I’ve been having fun at Justin’s parties for as long as I can remember and I’m sure I had fun at the ones before then that I don’t remember. Justin knows how to throw a birthday party, Dad on the other hand doesn’t know how to restrain himself and he wonders why his parties always end up a disaster. 

Your first birthday party was a classic Kinney extravaganza. He spent some ungodly amount of money on it, and the elephant scared you. Plus I‘m sure you didn‘t remember a second of it after it was over. Justin and I tried telling him before the party that he was going overboard but he only replied, 

‘I don‘t care if my first grandchild doesn‘t remember the party, I will.’ 

There was no reply for that remark.”

“Speaking of parties, do you think that you could come out here for a surprise party for Dad on Halloween? I don‘t remember anyone ever mentioning that there was an elephant at my first birthday party.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll just reschedule anything that conflicts, have you asked Dad and Justin yet? It was a baby elephant and I suppose that by the time you would‘ve been old enough to remember no one thought about mentioning it to you.”

“No that’s why I was calling, I didn’t even think that they would be having a party for you, I don’t know how I could’ve been so stupid as to forget your birthday and I just remembered that‘s also their anniversary.”

“I’ll get Justin for you Mike, that does sound much more grown up than Mikey. I‘m old enough that birthdays are just another day of the week and you‘re right about the anniversary but the two of them have so many different anniversaries that I don‘t even try to remember them all. 

**JUSTIN THE PHONE’S FOR YOU**. Mike do you have a serious girlfriend yet?”

“No, and how do you know I don’t have a serious boyfriend?”

“Mike my gaydar’s very well tuned, I don’t think you could be anymore straight if you tried. Justin’s here I’ll let him have the phone.”

“Gus how old are you and yet you still yell rather than go find the person the phone call is for?”

“But you still love me father dear.”

“Yes I do but don’t tell your Dad.”

“Tell me what Sunshine?”

“That he loves me more than he loves you.”

“Sunshine you can’t run me off, I’ve stuck with you for over 50 years so I’m not going anywhere. 

Where has the time gone? It seems like only yesterday I first saw the two of you, one of you a beautiful vision under a street lamp and the other a tiny wisp of humanity and while I wouldn‘t have admitted it at the time I fell in love with both of you on that same night.”

“Will you two ever grow up? Justin, Mikey, I mean Mike is on the phone.”

“Mike?”

“Yes he’s too old for Mikey or so he told me. Of course my spy told me that at least a month ago and that he made the decision based on what a girl told him.”

“Let me talk to my grandson and then we’ll talk about spies and girls.”

“OK Justin, I’ll just go eat some more of my birthday cake, coming Dad, I know that you really want some more cherry chip cake.”

“Augustus Brian you aren’t so old that I can’t put you over my knee.”

“I know Dad but you still want the cake if not the vanilla ice cream.”

“I’ve eaten a piece of your birthday cake for the previous 52 years why wouldn’t I eat a sliver tonight?”

“Well then let’s go find that cake and let Justin talk to Mike.”

“Are you still there Mike?”

“Sure Grandpa.”

“Sorry it took so long for me to get to the phone, I’m not as fast as I used to be.”

“Then Brian’s left you since everyone in the family knows he only likes the young twinky type of guy.”

“What? You little shit. What can I do for you?”

“Grandpa, Jus, Daph and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Dad and we were wondering if you and Brian could come.”

“Of course we’ll come, I suppose you need some logistical help.”

“I’d like to say that you’re wrong but I can’t. We want to give Dad a surprise party but as Daph so elegantly put it we’re not old enough to throw a party. We can handle giving Dad and Mom a night at their favorite restaurant even if that mean hearing that lame old story of how they met. If you don’t want to help we’ll understand though.”

“You know better than that Mikey, we’ll be there with bells on. Brian loves throwing parties and I promise I’ll keep his impulses under control. When do you want us to come?”

“Well Dad has to go off base, for the Navy, the week before Halloween so you can come any time that week and he won’t know anything until we spring the surprise.”

“Then we’ll fly into Eppley Airfield sometime that week and rent a car.”

“Grandpa we can come to the Airport and get you. I’ve got my learner’s permit now.”

“No Mike we’ll rent a car, that way we’ll be free to go anywhere we want without having to bother your mother. Don’t worry we’ll let you drive us around, after all it isn’t everyday when you can be chauffeured by your oldest grandson.”

“Well if it isn’t too much trouble and if it’s what you want to do.”

“Mike you’re as bad as your Dad, money isn’t a problem for Brian and me and hasn’t been for longer than I can remember. We’ll rent a car and I’ll keep Brian from picking a totally inappropriate one.”

“Thanks Grandpa, we’ll see you soon and probably talk to you even sooner. Just so you won‘t be surprised, Jus has grown quite a bit since we last saw you; he‘s almost as tall as I am so he‘s now taller than you. And he‘s still growing.”

“Good bye Mike, be careful when you practice driving, I want you around for a very long time. I was expecting that Jus would be taller than me, I was just hoping he‘d wait a few more years before he got taller.”

“Don’t worry Mom won’t drive with me and Dad gets upset as soon as I get over 15 miles an hour and he was a fighter pilot. Jus has grown like a weed this summer.”

“They’re just being parents, ask your Dad how uptight Brian got when he was teaching him how to drive.”

“Bye Grandpa, I love you and tell Brian and Uncle Gus that I love them too.”

“No problem, tell your brother and sister that we love the bunch of you and we’ll see you all the week before Halloween.”

_Justin returns to the dining room where he finds Brian with a full slice of birthday cake and a large scoop of vanilla ice cream. Since he’s lived with Brian for the best part of 53 years he knows better than to say anything but he does give his lover a Sunshine smile which Brian returns in kind._

“Now what were you talking about earlier Gus, something about spies and girls?”

“Your grandsons should figure out that just because a little sister says she isn’t interested in their secrets doesn’t mean that she won’t sneak around to hear them.”

“As I remember you had a little sister that was more interested in tattling than finding out secrets but your point is valid but how do I tell them without causing any problems?”

“Leave it to me, Mike will figure out what my story about my little sister means. Evidently I need to stay away from young Justin, apparently he’s scared of me.”

“What? What did you ever do to Jus?”

“I don’t know Dad but according to my spy he finds me frightening at times. Maybe I’ve finally mastered the Kinney stare.”

“I should hope so after all I’ve given you plenty of examples.”

“Neither of you should be surprised if young Justin asks you questions about being gay.”

“What? Your spy gave you that information too I suppose.”

“Yes, and that was a sticky wicket to explain away.”

“Are we supposed to know what that means Gus?”

“Well Dad how would you explain to your nine year old granddaughter what springing boners means.”

“Don’t hurt yourself by trying to come up with an answer for that question Brian. You would either leave the room without an answer, or, the most likely, give her the Kinney stare and hope she would forgot about the question.”

“You know me too well Sunshine. How would you have answered the question?”

“Probably the same way I’m sure Gus did, with the truth but couched for a nine-year old girl.”

“Justin has it right Dad, that‘s how I did it. Daph had no problem accepting the idea that springing boners is something boys do as they grow up just like girls develop breasts when they grow up.”

“When and why did Daphne start spying for you?”

“A couple of months ago when she decided that her brothers were keeping too many secrets from her. I’m sure that she doesn’t think of herself as a spy, not even a tattler, but she is tired of Mike and young Justin treating her like a little girl. Actually she probably doesn‘t even know how much information she gives me when she writes. 

She has this tendency to go off of topic while she‘s writing. She was telling me about her newest doll and how long it took her to think of a name and then the next sentence was how Mikey suddenly decided he didn‘t want to be called Mikey. Then she had to put in the fact that she thought it was more Tammy‘s idea than Mike‘s, even if he denied that he let a girl make a decision for him. 

Young Justin seems to think that you two would find Mike letting a girl tell him what to do funny but that you would really like it if he let a boy tell him what to do.”

“She is a little girl. We were always happy with you kids no matter what sexuality you were born with.”

“Yes Dad she is a little girl, she just doesn’t want her brothers treating her like a little girl. She isn’t trying to get them into trouble she just wants someone that she can talk to about what they think is a big secret. According to Daph it’s his girlfriends idea but Mikey thinks that he’s doing it on his own regardless of the fact that Tammy thought of it in the first place. Sounds like Mike is growing up more like a Kinney than a Taylor.”

“What does that mean Sonnyboy?”

“Simple Dad, how many things over the years have you done because Justin thought it was a good idea but you convinced yourself that it was your idea in the first place?”

“Never.”

_Justin and Gus burst into gales of laughter while Brian tries to maintain an air of innocence. Eventually he can’t help himself and joins in the laughter._

“Sunshine you’ve ruined my reputation as a top stud and spoiled my son.”

“This surprises you Brian, I would think that after 50 years you would’ve figured out all of my plans. Ruining your reputation was my first goal, spoiling your son was number 15.”

_Brian pulls Justin into a hug, which is accompanied by a lusty kiss._

“Will you two wait until you get into your room?”

“Why should we Sonnyboy, its our house, if you don’t like watching two old coots make out then you can take your cake into the kitchen and eat it there.”

“I’ve never been bothered by the two of you making out for the last 50 years why should I start now. You might want to think about curbing your actions though when you get to Bellevue, the kids have started figuring out what the two of you are doing when you hold on to each other.”

“Another bit of information from your spy?”

“Yes Justin but it’s mostly Mike and young Justin who have figured out what’s going on when Dad sticks his hands down your pants.”

“They have, well we can’t have that.”

“What does that mean Sunshine? I’m not giving up touching your body for anyone.”

“Like I would give up touching your body either. We’ll just tell the boys what we told Gus and Craig when they got uncomfortable about our physical intimacy.”

“Wait a minute I was never uncomfortable about the two of you touching each other.”

“Yes there was a time when you were very uncomfortable about our behavior Sonnyboy, it was about the time you started figuring out that you were gay. When you figured out what you wanted to do to Rickie’s body you suddenly realized what your Dad and I had been doing behind closed doors. Which reminds me, Gus why have you been so careless about closing doors?”

“It’s only been a few times and I simply have never been worried about what other people think of my activities. If it bothers them to see me fuck some guy or get blown then it’s their problem and not mine.”

“It was my problem when I had to explain to one of Jenny’s friends that you weren’t hurting her big brother.”

“He was a lousy lay and I only did him because I was missing Rickie.”

“Have you heard from him recently?”

“We keep in touch Dad, in fact I’ll probably fly out to California after Craig’s birthday. He may be in the Pro Football Hall of Fame but he still likes my cock up his ass. You have to admit that society really has changed when an openly gay player not only managed to play in the NFL for over 10 years but was voted into the Hall the first year he was eligible.”

“Why didn’t the two of you ever hook up?”

“Dad we’ve been over that topic before, I simply wasn’t ready when he was available and when I was almost ready he was already in a long term relationship.”

“But his partner died five years ago.”

“What makes you think we haven’t hooked up in our way?”

“Because I know that Rickie wouldn’t put up with your tomcatting ways if you were a couple.”

“OK, the timing was never right between us and I’m not really ready to give up my tomcatting ways and he’s not really ready to settle down again either. We get together a few times a year and fuck each other senseless and that lasts us until the next time. Don’t worry Dad if we ever do get hitched you and Justin’s invitation will be the first one I put in the mail.”

“Gus tell me the truth, have you ever bottomed for anyone besides Rickie?”

“Very rarely Dad very rarely.”

“Did you two leave me any cake and ice cream?”

“Of course we did Sunshine, I always leave you plenty of fattening food so that bountiful bottom of yours stays bountiful.”

“Good night guys, it’s getting too deep in here for me and I wouldn’t want to get in the way when you decide to fuck on this table.”

“He knows us too well Sunshine.”

“Good night Gus, you better hurry if you don’t want to see anything happening because it’s going to be happening very soon. Anniversaries makes us Taylor’s very horny.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part 3

  
Author's notes: This is a new fic set in the E, P, & R universe. It starts in the summer of 2053 when Brian is 82, Justin is 71, Gus is 52, and Justinâ€™s son B. Craig is 44. Brian could easily pass for 60; Justin wouldnâ€™t have any problems passing for Craigâ€™s brother instead of his father. Gus and Craig both look younger than their ages as well. Craig has 3 children.  
  
Hunter, his wife and daughters were killed in a house fire over 20 years earlier, Michael killed himself less than 6 months after the fire. Deb and Carl had died in an auto accident a year earlier, and Mel died of a heart attack the summer before the fire. Ben went to Tibet after Michael died. Jenny Rebecca ran away from the family and Pittsburgh on her 23rd birthday, which was over a year before Debâ€™s death and has had no real contact with anyone in the family since then.  
  
Emmett died from a rare form of cancer about 10 year before the time frame of this story and Ted died of old age about 5 years before this fic begins.  
  
Any remaining characters from the show are assumed to be alive until it fits a story for them to have died or moved away from Pittsburgh. (vbg)  
  
This part of the fic has Brian, Justin, talking with the grandchildren about various questions and concerns that they have. Of course the children have things to ask and to tell their grandfathers.  


* * *

**  
October 29 2053  
Captain B. Craig Taylor’s house  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska **

“Brian, Justin why didn’t you let us know you were coming to visit?”

“Didn’t the kids tell you we were coming Donna? Where are they?

“No they didn’t say anything and they’re all at one after school activity or the other. Why do I have this feeling that I should be worried that they’ve planned something?”

“You mean you don’t know anything about the surprise party they’ve planned?”

“No Justin I don’t know anything about a party and that surprises me since they’ve never been good at keeping secrets. But there’s no way we can have a party this year.”

“Why’s that Donna?”

“Craig’s in no mood for a party Brian. He didn’t get promoted again and he’s down in the dumps. He called me last night to let me know that the promotion to Admiral fell through again.”

“Its no problem we’ll just go out for a nice dinner Friday instead of having a party. The kids will understand and it’ll give us more time to spend with them. We can watch them if you and Craig want to take some time away for yourselves.”

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t know if Craig will be able to get time off or if he’ll even want to go anywhere.”

“Well if he doesn’t want to go anywhere we can take the kids out to Kearney to see the Archway and Pioneer Village again, of course Brian might jump out of the car before we get back.”

“I’ll talk to him tonight and find out what he wants to do. 

I think the Daph would prefer going to the zoo, she just can‘t go often enough and the boys would prefer to go to Cabelas. Jus wanted Craig to take him deer hunting this year but it wasn‘t possible since Craig has been off base so much this year. I don‘t like the idea of my little boy using a rifle but I suppose I‘m going to lose that battle. Of course my other little boy has become girl crazy and I‘m not so happy about that either. 

The kids would never want to do anything that Brian wasn‘t happy doing with them.”

“I was kidding Donna, Brian loves doing anything with your children just like he loved doing anything with Gus and Craig when they were boys. He even took them fishing one summer though Craig was the only one that had any fun.”

“You two do know that I’m standing right here don’t you? I’m not so old that my hearing has totally deteriorated so why are you talking about me like I’m still in Pittsburgh?”

“Sorry Brian we didn’t mean anything.”

“Don’t worry Donna I’m used to Sunshine forgetting that I’m in the room with him. I may be older but his memory is going faster than mine.”

“Tell yourself what you have to Brian but I love you any way.”

“I know Sunshine and I love you too.”

“Let’s get your stuff into the house and then I’ll go clean out the spare room so you’ll have a place to sleep.”

“Don’t go to any extra trouble we can stay at a hotel.”

“No you can’t Brian the kids would have a fit if you didn’t stay here. It won’t take long to get the room ready.”

“Well we wouldn’t want the kids to have a fit would we Sunshine?”

“No Brian we wouldn’t but then there was no chance that we would go to a hotel since you like the bed in the spare room better than ours at home.”

“You caught me Sunshine but then you always do.”

“I’ll go get the room ready before the two of you start doing something I don’t really want to see.”

“Sorry Donna but he’s a horny old goat and I have to keep him happy or he’s a bear to live with.”

“Brian Kinney take that back.”

Instead of taking it back Brian pulls Justin into a kiss.

“Grandpa, Brian you’re here. How long have you been here? How long are you staying? Can we go to the zoo before you go back to Pittsburgh?” 

“Daph give us a chance to answer a question before you ask the next one.”

“OK Grandpa but I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Why don’t you and I go out and get our luggage out of the car. You’re big enough to help now aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m big enough, even if Mike and Jus still think I’m a little baby.”

“Daph I hate to tell you this but your big brothers are always going to think of you as their little sister. Your Aunt Molly is over sixty but to me she’s still the ‘pain in the rear’ Mollusk she’s always been.”

_Grandfather and granddaughter have taken the luggage out of the rental car and are returning to the house._

“Grandpa has Uncle Gus figured out that I’ve been sending him information about the boys?”

“What?”

“Mike and Jus have gotten too big for their pants just because they’re teenagers and I decided that I would let Uncle Gus know how they’re acting. I didn’t point blank tell him anything since that would be tattling but I just kind let what I wanted him to know mix into my emails. Did he figure out what I did?”

“Well he figured out that you were letting him know what the boys had done to bug you but he just thought you let them slip in by accident.”

“What? He thinks I’m that poor of a writer that I don’t know what I’m saying? Did he not know what he was saying when he wrote the Tyler books. Is he coming to the party? I think Uncle Gus and I need to have a talk. Grandpa why’re you giving me a Sunshine smile?”

“Am I?”

“Yes you are; is what I said so funny?”

“No the look on your face reminded me of your grandmother when she would get mad at me.”

“Well then I guess it’s ok. Why does Jus look so much like you? Did you know that he’s taller than Mike now? Dad said that if Jus doesn’t quit growing then he’ll be the tallest in the family and we all know that Brian won’t like that. “

“No he won’t but there’s nothing any of us can do about it. Daph it’s ok for you to tell your Uncle Gus things that don’t really matter but don’t tell him anything that will really upset your brothers. They’re going to be your brothers for a very long time and you want them on your side.”

“I know Grandpa and I don’t really mean to get them in trouble but it’s just so frustrating that they think they have to keep secrets from me since they’re grown up now. Grandpa do you and Brian spring boners too?”

“What, why would you ask me that?”

“I asked Uncle Gus what it meant and he told it was something boys do when they grow up and I just wondered if you and Brian do the same thing since the two of you are just really old boys.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry Grandpa that’s something Brian told me the last time we were in Pittsburgh and I asked why he was always barefoot. He said that boys like going barefoot and that you and he were just really old boys.”

“I’ll have to talk to him about that. Well we’re back where we started, why don’t you put Brian’s suitcase by the closet.”

“OK Grandpa, are we going to have a big party. I know I told Mike that we couldn’t put on a party for Dad but since he got you and Brian here to help we should have a great party for Dad.”

“We’ll talk about that when your brothers are home. Where are they by the way?”

“Mike is probably over at his girl friend’s house since they’re both in band. Jus is probably in the locker room looking at all of the other boys.”

“What?”

“That’s one of their secrets, Mike told Jus that no matter how good he is playing basketball that he’d better be careful looking at the other guys or they might beat him up. 

Why would someone want to look at another naked boy and why would that make someone mad enough to start a fight? 

Do you like looking at naked boys?”

“Jennifer Daphne Taylor quit bothering your Grandfather with all of your silly questions. Go down and help Brian fix the salad.”

“Mom my questions aren’t silly; besides you and Dad have always told us to ask a question if we want to know something.”

“I know Daph but your Grandfather has had a long trip and he doesn’t need to answer questions you aren’t old enough to understand.”

“It’s ok Daphne, but your mother is right you really aren’t old enough to understand the answers, that’s part of growing up, having to wait until you’re old enough to understand the answers. Ask your Dad or Uncle Gus and they’ll tell you that Brian and I didn’t answer their questions until we thought they were old enough. But I will answer one, when I was a boy I liked looking at other boys but since I’m an old boy now I like looking at other old boys.”

_Daph flashes her Grandpa a Sunshine smile and departs the room with a giggle._

“What caused that reaction?”

“She just figured out that I meant I like looking at Brian when he’s naked.”

“I have to say that you two give all of us middle aged people hope, if the two of you are still going at it at your ages then we have a wonderful future ahead of us. 

Justin do you think that you and Brian will be able to talk to Jus before you go home. Craig and I are both worried that he’s going to do something before he’s ready.”

“Well that’s certainly cryptic enough Donna. I suppose that it means that Mike and Jus’ secret isn’t as secret as they think it is.”

“They think that Craig and I don’t know that Jus is gay. He’s my little boy, and he always will be, but I would have to be blind not to know that he’s grown in more ways than height this year. There were days this summer when I expected those little swim briefs Brian got him would rips into shreds from the force of his boners springing up. I didn’t know that it was possible for a boy to get an erection that quickly. It didn’t take Craig and I long to notice that it wasn’t girls that were getting him so aroused. 

I think Jus had a crush on the boy across the street. Jamie went off to college this fall so I’m sure nothing happened but for that first week after he left Jus just moped around like his favorite pet had run away from home. Of course he‘s as thick as thieves with another boy in his class so at least their age isn‘t a problem but I don‘t want him doing anything that will get him hurt. But it‘s kind of amusing to see Jus and Monty together since my baby boy is at least 8 inches taller and Monty has hair that‘s almost as black as Jus‘ is blond. I‘ve never seen two 13 years olds touch each other as much as those two do. Do you think we have to worry?”

“Don’t worry Donna I’m sure that Brian or I will have a chance to talk to him about what he’s feeling. Whether he’s done anything physical yet we’ll just have to wait and see but I doubt that he has. Do you want us to tell him the gay birds and bees or do you and Craig want to do it along with the straight version.”

“I think it would be best to play it by ear. Craig says that Mike handled the talk well but he’s afraid that Jus won’t handle it that well especially if he has to tell him about gay acts which he has no experience with.”

“Well Brian and I certainly have the experience and Brian didn’t die when he talked to Gus even though he thought he would before hand. Craig lived through the experience when I talked to him about sex.”

“Has Gus ever found anyone to settle down with?”

“I don’t think he really wants to Donna but I wouldn’t ask him since Brian has asked him enough times for the rest of the world. He’s planning on flying in tomorrow and then he’s going on to California to meet up with Rickie. He was Gus’ true love but the timing just never worked out for the two of them.”

“I suppose I should go start dinner, do you and Brian have any preferences?”

“You know me Donna I’ll eat anything, and usually too much but Brian has gotten less picky about what he eats as he’s aged. So whatever you were planning to make before we showed up on your doorstep will be fine. Though you better plan on having the salad you set Brian and Daphne to making since Brian really gets annoyed with make work.”

“I completely forgot about that, I just wanted to get Daph out of our hair.”

“As long as we eat it he won’t say anything. Besides I’m sure he’s enjoying spending time with his granddaughter.”

_After supper the entire family is watching a vid when Daph asks Brian to tuck her in. The two go to her room where Brian tucks his granddaughter into her bed._

“Jenny girl I would’ve thought that you were too old to be tucked into bed.”

“I am Grandma but you aren’t here very often and I know how much you enjoy doing things for us kids. We all love you and will do anything to make you happy. But Grandma you could loosen up my blanket some since I can’t move a muscle.”

“Jenny girl I love you too, is that better?”

“Yes Grandma, good night.’

“Good night Jenny girl, I’ll see you before you go to school in the morning.”

_  
Brian goes to the room where he and Justin are staying and lies down on the bed after removing his shoes. As much as he hates to admit it to himself sometimes his age gets the best of him despite all the wonders of modern medicine._

“Brian can I come in? I’d like to ask you a couple of questions.”

“Come here Jus, I’ll answer anything I know the answer to that I think you‘re old enough to understand.”  
 _  
Jus removes his shoes and crawls onto the bed and puts his head on Brian’s chest._

“What is it with you Taylors using my chest as a pillow, Justin did it and Craig did it and now you’re doing it. Don’t get worried Jus I’ve always loved having a Taylor head on my chest.” 

“Grandma do you know why Dad named me Justin Emmett?”

“Grandma? Someone’s been talking.”

“Don’t worry I won’t call you that in front of anyone else. But it just feels right tonight to call you that.”

“That’s OK Jus you can call me anything you want to. I think the Justin part should be obvious but I suppose you’ve forgotten your “Auntie Em“. He died a few months after your first birthday but you were given his name as a present to Emmett. He had been diagnosed with some rare cancer while your mother was pregnant with you and your Dad wanted to do something for his “Auntie Em”. You should be proud of that part of your name since Emmett was a wonderful and courageous man. Justin and I shouldn’t have let you forget him. Well Jus you said questions so what else do you want to know?”

“Grandma when did you know you were gay?”

“Why do you ask that question?”

“I just wanted to know so I can figure some things out.”

“Do you think that you’re gay then?”

“I’m not as sure as Mikey is. He tells me that I’m gay but I’m not so sure some of the time then other times I‘m sure that he’s right.”

“To answer your question I was probably a little older than you are now when I decided that I was gay.”

“How did you know for sure?”

“I knew that I didn’t think about girls but I thought about boys and men and their bodies pretty much all of the time. I did something very foolish though that was the confirming factor though.”

“What was that?”

“Promise you won’t tell your Dad or Uncle Gus, they‘d never let me live it down even after all of these years.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Grandma. I‘m not sure I want to know what you mean though about living it down.”

“When I was 14 I was leaving a gym class when I saw the coach showering and before I really knew what I was doing I was in the shower, fully clothed, blowing him. Now Jus you have to understand that life was very different back then and it was very stupid of me to do what I did but my cock was so hard that there was no blood going to my brain. I never had another doubt about my sexuality after that event but it never happened again since school was over in a few weeks and then we moved to a different part of Pittsburgh that summer. I’m sure that the coach would’ve never acknowledged what happened between us since it could’ve sent him to jail.”

“God Grandma you didn’t. How did you explain your wet clothes? Do you really like giving blowjobs? Why do they call it a blowjob when someone is sucking and not blowing on your dick?”

“Slow down Jus give me time to answer. I don’t remember for sure but my folks probably didn’t even notice about my clothes, they didn’t notice much about me. I don’t know why they’re called blowjobs and yes I do enjoy sucking cock especially a certain Taylor cock.

What’s the matter Jus, you asked me and I’ve always been honest with you kids. I love Sunshine and we express our love physically as well as emotionally.”

“I know Grandma but it’s still kind of surprising to hear one grandfather say that he likes sucking the cock of the other grandfather. It does have one advantage though.”

“What’s that?”

“Well when I spring a boner that I want to get rid of all I have to do is think of you and Grandpa fooling around with each other and it goes down almost as fast as it gets hard.”

“You little shit, not that you’re so little anymore. You do know you’re expected to stop growing before you get taller than me.”

“I don’t think I have any more control over how tall I get than I do over these boners I keep getting. Mikey says that they prove that I’m gay since I get them when I look at guys instead of girls.”

“Well that’s a pretty good sign of gayness but don’t let your brother decide how you feel. Most importantly don’t do anything that you don’t want to do just because someone tells you to.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a beautiful boy Jus and there are many guys who’ll try to pressure you into doing things because of it. You’re so tall for your age that a lot of guys will assume that you’re older than you are. Don’t let anyone talk you into doing anything that you don’t want to do. Whenever you want Justin or I can tell you specifics about gay sex, I’m assuming you’d prefer us to your Dad.”

“God yes, I would die if Dad talked to me about my dick. He’s not supposed to even know I have one.”

“That’s silly Jus he changed your diaper too many times for him to not know you have a dick.”

“I know that but you know what I mean don’t you Grandma?”

“Yes I do, I was just kidding with you, but remember anytime you want the details just ask. If you don’t want to talk while we’re hear you can always call us later. You haven’t done anything have you? You do seem to know about blowjobs, have you blown someone or been blown?”

“No, but everyone knows about blowjobs. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course but I won’t guarantee to not tell your parents if I think it’s best for you.”

‘That’s ok since nothing happened you won’t have to tell them.”

“Well now you have my interest, what’s secret about something that didn’t happen? What did you plan on having happen?”

“While I might know what a blow job is I certainly don’t know how to do one and I’m not so sure I want to know how yet but I certainly wouldn’t have run away if Jamie had kissed me.”

“Jamie, isn’t he the much older boy that lives across the street?”

“Yes but he isn’t that much older than me, you’re much older than Grandpa than Jamie is older than me.”

“While that might be true young man there’s a big difference between being older at our ages than at your age. What happened?”

“Jamie started classes, this fall, at the University in Lincoln and I’ve only seen him once or twice since school started but he’s lived across the street since we moved here. This summer was really the first time that I noticed how handsome he is but then this was the first summer that I started thinking about other guys bodies too. 

He played football for the Chieftains so he’s physically in shape but he’s not overly muscled. He’s about 6 foot tall has blond hair and green eyes and this perfect tan and most amazing smile. He‘s also got this scrumptious bottom. I don‘t know why I think it‘s so attractive but it is.”

“I get the picture, you started fantasizing about him.”

“No I’ve never daydreamed about a specific guy and I don’t really remember any of my dreams so I don’t even know if I dream about guys or not. I just started noticing how attractive guys can be this summer and Jamie is one of the most attractive guys around here.”

“Well what happened?”

“The Saturday before he had to leave for Lincoln I came home from the swimming pool and I saw him mowing the lawn, he only had on a pair of work shoes and a pair of very short cutoffs. I had on one of the swimsuits you sent me for my birthday and my gold mesh shirt. 

Mikey wants to know why you always send us stuff that fits so tight. I didn’t tell him that I kind of like how those suits feel on my dick especially when I get a boner. Is that a gay thing, liking how cloth feels on your dick?”

“I don’t think it’s an especially a gay thing since I’ve known plenty of straight guys who wear overly tight clothes and plenty of gay guys who wear loose clothes. Sunshine prefers loose to tight most of the time but then there’re times when he’s preferred nothing at all. OK don’t look like that I’ll stop talking about Sunshine and you can finish your story.”

“He looked so good, his tan was glowing with the sweat caused by mowing the lawn and before I knew what I was doing I was in his lawn. Of course as soon as I started walking across the street I sprung a boner. It amazes me how I can get hard so fast and it gets so hard it almost hurts. I finally figured out that if I rearrange my dick so that it’s sticking straight up my shirt would cover it up so that it’s not so obvious. But since I was wearing a mesh shirt that didn’t really work so well. I was standing there waiting for Jamie to finish the mowing with my dick sticking out of my swim suit and my mesh shirt not hiding it at all so I did what I always did when I was around Jamie this summer, I pretended that nothing was happening even though I felt like I was going to pass out I was so excited.

‘Hi Jus, are you ready to start back to school? How much have you grown this summer? Do you want something to drink, it’s hotter than hell today.’

‘Sure Jamie that sounds fine.’

So we walked into the garage, Jamie pushing the lawn mower, after he put it away we got a couple of Pepsis out of the refrigerator they have in there. I was surprised when I noticed that Jamie was sneaking looks at my dick. Of course that just made it get harder. I was kind of afraid that I was going to shoot right then and there and I had no idea how I’d be able to pretend that nothing had happened if I shot my load all over the garage wall. 

Did you know that the first time Mikey shot his load he went to Dad because he thought he had broken his dick?”

“Did Jamie touch you?”

“No Grandma let me tell the story.”

“Sorry Jus but if he did anything he shouldn’t have then Justin and I’ll have to make a trip to Lincoln.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Yes we would, just ask your Dad or Uncle Gus. Finish the story Jus.”

“We walked out the back door of the garage and Jamie made sure that he didn’t touch me. I’m sure that if he had bumped into me I’d have popped my load. They have this really big hammock that’s attached to a metal frame instead of trees and he told me to climb on since it was in the only shade they have in their back yard. I got on but he told me to scoot over before he got on the hammock. That hammock is bigger than my bed. 

As we talked about the summer and what we were going to be doing this fall I got the idea that I would really like to kiss him. He has really pretty lips, so I started scrunching over so that I could get close enough to kiss him. For some reason I thought that he would let me kiss him. 

As I was scrunching across the hammock I looked at him and I could tell he had a boner too, the head of his dick was sticking out of the leg of his cut offs but Grandma it wasn’t as big as mine, how could he have a shorter dick than me since he’s 5 years older than me? It also made me feel good that I was causing this older guy to get a boner.”

“Dick size has nothing to do with age, once you reach puberty and your dick starts to grow it gets as big as its going to get relatively quickly and then usually doesn’t get any bigger no matter how old you get. Finish the story young man, since I want to know if Justin and I have to go to bed early in order to get an early start for Lincoln. My guess Jus is that you‘re going to cause a lot of boners but don‘t let it go to your head.”

“Grandma I told you nothing happened. I only wanted to kiss him would you really go pick a fight with him if we had kissed?”

“It depends Justin it depends.”

“Well as I was moving across the hammock he was breathing kind of funny and his dick head was turning purple and getting wet. I was getting more and more excited and breathing funny too when he told me to stop.

‘Jus get back on your side of the hammock. What do you think you’re doing anyway?’

‘What makes you think I’m doing anything?’ 

That boner that you’ve made no attempt to hide and the looks you’re giving me and that beautiful smile you’ve been flashing at me.’

‘I just thought it would be easier to talk if we were closer together. Then if we were closer it’d be easier for me to kiss your beautiful lips.’

I have no idea where that came from Grandma but it just sounded so right.

‘Jus we can’t do anything like that. What makes you think I want you to kiss me?’

‘I don’t know, that boner you aren’t hiding maybe?’

‘Jus get away from me; we can’t do anything even if I really wanted to do anything. You’re a beautiful boy, but that’s the problem you’re a boy and I’m a man.’

‘So? If I want to do things with you and you want to do things with me then what’s the problem. I know my dick wants me to kiss you and your dick wants you to kiss me. Tell me I’m wrong.’

‘Of course my dick wants me to kiss you. My dick wants me to explore every inch of your body with my tongue and fingers. My dick wants me to rim you until the cows come home. My dick wants me strip you out of those tiny little shorts and engulf that beautiful boner into my mouth and drive you mad with my tongue and throat but I’m not listening to my dick. Jus you’re too young, if I was to do as much as kiss you, and it wouldn’t stop there most likely, your parents could have me arrested.’

I have to admit Grandma that most of what he was saying went over my head but I pretended to know what he meant.

‘What? Why?’

‘It’s simple, you’re under the age of 16 and I’m over the age of 18 and in the State of Nebraska anything we would do of a sexual nature is illegal and it has nothing to do with the fact that we’re both male. Maybe in 3 or 4 years when you aren’t jailbait something might happen between us but nothing can happen until then. 

Don’t look so disappointed Jus you’ll have plenty of people, both male and female that will want to be with you when you’re old enough. Now I think it’s best if you go home and get rid of that boner and I’ll get rid of mine. 

Jus you really are beautiful but you need to be more careful since there are guys who would’ve taken advantage of you today. You might think that you’re ready for sex but you really aren’t. So leave before my dick does take charge and we do something we’ll both regret.’

So I got off of the hammock and came home but my boner was gone before I got to the street. I did turn around and look back but Jamie had his hand in his shorts and wasn’t noticing anything I was doing.”

“He was right Jus you could’ve gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. I have to admit that he was a good friend to you. I also think that Justin and I will talk to you about gay sex before we go home since I think you really do need to know how to protect yourself.”

“What does that mean Grandma?”

“Just a little grandfatherly worry Jus. I don’t want any guy to take advantage of you because of your good nature. I don’t want to scare you but there are plenty of guys out there, even in Nebraska, that would take advantage of you. My best advice is that you stick to boys your own age and that you wait several more years before you even think about doing anything physical with them.”

“Shoot Grandma all I wanted to do was kiss him. Was that so bad?”

“No that wasn’t bad but what would you have done if Jamie had wanted to more than just kiss you back?”

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think about it.”

“That’s the problem you’re too young to have to think about things like that so don’t put yourself into a position where you have to worry about it. 

I’m more tired that I thought why don’t you go tell your Grandpa that I’m going to bed now.”

“OK Grandma I know when I’m being told to leave. Don’t worry I won’t do anything until I’m ready.”

“Jus before you go I have one question.”

“Yes, Brian?”

“Why did you call your brother Mikey instead of Mike?”

“I don’t want his head to get any bigger than it already is. I usually call him Mike to his face but I still think of him as Mikey so it slips out sometimes when I’m talking about him. By the way he has been kissing his girlfriend, not that he admits to having a girlfriend.”

“Good night Jus, I’ll see you before you go to school in the morning.”

“Good night Grandma, I love you.”  
 _  
Brian removes his clothes and climbs into the bed naked. He sits with his back to the headboard and begins watching the clock on the nightstand._

“WOW Sunshine you set a new record, a minute and 45 seconds.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Brian?”

“One and minute and 45 seconds after Jus left this room and you come rushing in. 

I’m not going to die any time in the near future so you don’t have to worry about that little fact of life. Besides when I die it will be after we make love so that I can leave you with a wonderful memory. 

Now close the door, drop you clothes and get your beautiful bubble butt into this bed. But remember Sunshine that you have to try to be quiet when I fuck you into the mattress, there are impressionable youngsters in the house.”  
 _  
Justin shuts the door and starts to strip off his clothes as he slowly moves towards the bed._

“What make you think that you’re doing the fucking tonight?”

“Oh the little fact that you love my straight and overly hard, if not the longest, cock up your ass more than pretty much anything else in life.”

“Well if you put it that way I guess you’re correct.”  
 _  
Once Justin is in the bed he puts his head on Brian’s chest._

“Before we start with my most favorite act in the world what did you and Jus talk about for so long?”

“Nothing much, just his attempt to steal a kiss.”

“What? Steal a kiss from who?”

“Before we go home we have to talk to Jus about the birds and the bees and what he can and can’t expect to get away with at his age. I think I impressed on him how lucky he was that Jamie was a gentleman and didn’t take advantage of what Jus so innocently offered him.”

“What?”

“Sunshine I know you have a bigger vocabulary than that? Basically our little grandson, who isn’t so little anymore in more ways than just height, thought that he could just kiss an older boy and nothing more would happen. Nothing happened because Jamie didn’t let anything happen, I imagine he’s somewhat afraid of our famous military son, though from what Jus said the boy certainly would’ve liked to do things to Jus. As tall as Jus has gotten he’s going to have a problem that few of you Taylor men have.”

“What problem is that?”

“People thinking that he’s older than he is instead of younger.”

“Donna asked me earlier if we’d talk to Jus, she and Craig have worried about him too. Do we want to scare him or just inform him?”

“Oh a mixture would probably be best. Oh to be able to get a boner as easily as he does. Telling his story got him hard and Justin he’s got nothing to be ashamed of between his legs.. Though I imagine if he knew that I saw it he would be mortified. 

I know I said I was going to fuck you into the mattress but I‘m more tired that I like to admit to why don‘t we just snuggle a bit and see how things develop in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m not as young as I used to be even if I still look 14.”

“Shit Sunshine, 30 maybe but not 14.”

“Just checking your hearing. Goodnight Brian.”

“Goodnight Sunshine.”

**  
4PM Thursday October 30, 2053  
Front Yard  
Taylor Residence  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska **

 

“Grandpa I got your message, why did you want me to come home right away?”

“Mike, I just wanted to know if you’d drive me to the airport to pick up your Uncle Gus.”

“You’ll let me drive all the way to Eppley?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it. Of course Gus might want to drive back.”

“That’s OK Grandpa, I’ll take any driving time I can get. When does Uncle Gus’ flight land?”

“Soon, we just have time to get there if we leave right now. Do you want to go?”

“Of course, is Brian going too?”

“No Brian ‘s going to spend some quality time with his Jenny girl. I think they’re having a tea party as we speak.”

“Mom I’m going to drive Grandpa to the airport to get Uncle Gus, do you want to come with us?”

“No Mike I have to get supper ready. Mike, you do know that your plans for a party have to be cancelled. Your Dad simply isn’t in the mood for a big celebration.”

“His promotion fell through again?”

“Yes.”

“How can they deny him that promotion, don’t they remember he went to Mars?”

“I don’t know why they turned it down this time but I think it has more to do with his age than anything.”

“That sucks.”

“Mikey watch your language, you were brought up better than that.”

“Sorry Mom.”

“Mike do you know how to get to the Airport?”

“Sure Mom, I take Capehart Road east to US 75 north and follow that to Storz Expressway and go east to Eppley. If I have any problem Grandpa can either tell me what lanes to use or he can always drive.”

“Don’t worry Donna we’ll make it to the airport and back in one piece.”

“I’ll try Justin but I’ll be on pins and needles until the 3 of you are at my dining room table eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes with brown gravy.”

“Does Brian know what’s for supper?”

“Of course who do you think asked for it?”

“Been with the guy for 50 years and he still surprises me. Well Mike I suppose we should get started so we won’t be late, Gus isn’t the best for waiting around for his ride. He’s almost as impatient as his father.”

**  
Waiting area  
Eppley Airfield   
Omaha Nebraska.  
**

“Grandpa are you and Brian upset that I’m not gay?”

“What in the world would make you ask me that question? Of course we’re not upset, all we’ve ever wanted from any of our children is that they be happy.”

“I did try you know but it just seemed so silly.”

“What? How did you try, you didn’t do anything stupid did you?”

“Do you mean actually doing something with a guy? No I wasn’t that brave, I just found some pictures on the net and looked at them and tried to imagine that I was one of the guys in the picture. Do you really like doing those things with Brian?”

“I’ve been with him for over 50 years I think that answers the question don’t you?

Silly, I’ve never heard that word used to describe gay sex acts.”

“Well I didn’t look at that many pictures but there was one of these two guys standing next to each other and it looked like they were sword fighting with their boners and they just looked silly. Do guys really have dicks that big or was it a manipulation of the picture?”

“Without seeing the picture I couldn’t tell you for sure but there are some guys with very large dicks.”

“There’s Uncle Gus, don’t say anything to him or Brian OK Grandpa.”

“Don’t worry Mike, I won’t tell them that you find us silly.”

“Grandpa you’re not mad are you?”

“No Mikey just pulling your chain.”

“Hi Uncle Gus how was your flight?”

“Fine Mike, a little excitement over Chicago but nothing major, I’ve certainly had better on other flights.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t try to figure that out Mike your Uncle is just being a little too Kinney for his own good.”

“Let’s get my luggage and get back to Bellevue so we can eat one of your mother’s fine meals. What did Dad ask her to make this time?”

“Fried chicken and mashed potatoes with brown gravy. That’s one of my favorites Uncle Gus. Jus think it’s silly that I like brown gravy with chicken instead of chicken gravy.”

“That’s normal that brothers don’t like the same things. I love mushroom soup and your Dad wouldn’t even stay in the house when we had it. Since he was the favorite son we didn’t have mushroom soup very often.”

“Augustus Brian Peterson we didn’t play favorites with you two.”

“Justin it gets easier to pull your chain every year.”

“Mike I imagine you drove your Grandpa here, do you want to drive home as well?”

“Do you even have to ask? Driving here was the longest I’ve ever driven and I loved it. Grandpa even let me go the speed limit. Dad thinks 15 miles an hour is more than enough but then he won’t let me drive on anything with a faster speed limit than that.”

“Mike I’m sure you’re exaggerating but you have to suffer the plight of all first borns Your Mom and Dad have always worried more about you doing things than they have and will worry about Jus and Daph doing the same things. Your Dad thought that you walked too fast when you took your first steps, he hardly noticed that Daph learned to walk. He’ll probably let her drive on the Interstate the first time she practice drives with him. Don’t look shocked I had the same problem, Dad and Justin, Mom and Melanie all worried much more about me than they ever did with Jenny or Craig.”

“I have to admit that he’s right about that Mike. Pretty much every parent is more protective of the first-born child; of course it’s because they’re so worried about their parenting skills rather than the child involved. Let‘s go get the luggage and get on the road I‘m hungry too. Mike why don‘t we go home on Abbot Drive instead of going back on Storz.”

“OK with me Grandpa.”

**  
8PM Living Room  
Taylor Residence  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska  
**

“Well kids we hate to tell you this but we can’t have a party for your Dad. He’s simply not in the mood for a big celebration. We’ll just go out for supper as a family at his favorite restaurant and then just have a family night here afterwards.”

“That’s OK Grandpa we understand that Dad’s not happy about not getting promoted.”

“What’s his favorite restaurant Donna?”

“That’s an easy question to answer Brian. Its where we first met and fell in love at first sight.”

“Oh Mom not that story again.”

“Jus be polite to your mother.”

“OK Brian.”

“Love at first sight, I’ve haven’t heard that story in a long time though I imagine your version will differ from Craig‘s version.”

“Well Justin it’s a short story. I was the afternoon manager at the restaurant and Gus had been sent to Offutt for the first time and it was pretty much the first place he found when he went off base. He came in and I just couldn’t believe how beautiful he was standing there in his brand new Lieutenant’s uniform. Of course once I met you and Brian I knew where he got his looks. Brian I don’t know how you did it but he’s your spitting image and I’ve always found brunet men so attractive.”

“Mom stop fooling around, Dad looks like Grandpa not Brian.”

“He does Daphne and all of these years I thought your Dad looks like Brian.”

“Mom finish the story.”

“Mike don’t get bossy with your mother.”

“Sorry Mom, please finish the story. Is that better Brian?”

“It’ll do Mikey it’ll do.”

“Ok Craig was standing there in that uniform with that golden hair, bright blue eyes, and that blinding Taylor smile and I’ve never gotten over that first meeting. I asked him out on a date when I cleared his table. It wasn’t my job to clear the table but I made an exception for that table just so I could ask him out. To my surprise he said yes and the rest is history.”

“Well what restaurant was it?”

“Brian you’re as bad as the kids.”

“Grandpa!”

“Sorry Jus. Brian you‘re worse than the kids. Is that better Jus?”

“It’s Valentino’s Brian.”

“Thank you Jenny girl.”

“Then to make an end to this discussion we’ll all go to Valentino’s for supper tomorrow and then come back here and have a night of family fun and games.”

“Sounds right to me Uncle Gus. Uncle Gus have you ever thought how Tyler would‘ve grown up if you‘d written more books about him.”

“Of course I have Daph and once you’ve read the entire set I’ll tell you about Tyler and the rest of his life.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: This is a new fic set in the E, P, & R universe. It starts in the summer of 2053 when Brian is 82, Justin is 71, Gus is 52, and Justinâ€™s son B. Craig is 44. Brian could easily pass for 60; Justin wouldnâ€™t have any problems passing for Craigâ€™s brother instead of his father. Gus and Craig both look younger than their ages as well. Craig has 3 children.  
  
Hunter, his wife and daughters were killed in a house fire over 20 years earlier, Michael killed himself less than 6 months after the fire. Deb and Carl had died in an auto accident a year earlier, and Mel died of a heart attack the summer before the fire. Ben went to Tibet after Michael died. Jenny Rebecca ran away from the family and Pittsburgh on her 23rd birthday, which was over a year before Debâ€™s death and has had no real contact with anyone in the family since then.  
  
Emmett died from a rare form of cancer about 10 year before the time frame of this story and Ted died of old age about 5 years before this fic begins.  
  
Any remaining characters from the show are assumed to be alive until it fits a story for them to have died or moved away from Pittsburgh. (vbg)  
  
This final part of the fic has the family discussing more events from the past.  
  
Family Get Together  
Author Rickeshay2000  
Site: Midnight-Whispers.com  
Rating: Adult  
Spoilers: This universe split from canon at the end of 414, which I consider to have happened in June 2004.  
Warnings: Sappiness  


* * *

**  
8PM Friday October 31 2053  
Living Room  
Taylor Residence  
Capehart Housing Area  
Offutt Air Force Base  
Bellevue Nebraska **

“I have to admit that I’m in a better mood now than I was 2 hours ago. Thanks everyone for helping me celebrate my birthday and I’m glad you understood why I didn’t want to have a party. I would’ve never thought of putting birthday candles on a Valentino’s dessert pizza though. 

Pop, Brian, and you too Gus, you’re all invited to my promotion party, whenever it happens.”

“Don’t worry little brother we’ll be there. Dad did Justin wear you out more than normal last night?”

“Gus!”

“Augustus Brian Peterson!”

“Did I tell you Jus or did I tell you? These two get easier every year. When I was your age they wouldn‘t have even noticed a comment like that. What‘s with that look on your face Daph?”

“Nothing Uncle Gus, I guess it was just another boy thing that I’m too young and too female to understand.”

“That you are Jenny girl, that you are. 

But Gus knows better; Justin never wears me out he just gets me going even more and more. 

That was a very good meal Donna, why haven’t we ever gone there before?”

“I don’t know Brian we just never did I suppose. I probably never thought that you would be interested in Italian food, what with all those carbs. What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Donna, Brian and I thought that in honor of the birthday boy we would tell stories about his past so as to embarrass him enough that he’ll tell some stories to shut us up.”

“Pop, you know I can’t tell those stories.”

“Then we’ll just have to tell even more stories about your childhood. Don’t get that look on your face Gus; we can fit some stories about you in as well just to prove that we don‘t favor Craig over you. How does that sound to you kids.”

“It sounds great Grandpa. We always like hearing stories about the family. I really liked the story about how you and Brian met. Though Uncle Gus always told me to take it with a grain of salt. What did you mean Uncle Gus?”

“Mike are you trying to get me into trouble? All I meant is that Dad was in advertising for 100 years and that any story he tells will be spun for the audience.”

“What does that mean Uncle Gus?”

“Let me answer that Gus.”

“Sure Dad, its not like I can stop you.”

“Well Jenny girl what Gus meant was that when I tell a story I tell it perfectly.”  
 _  
The other four adults in the room stare at Brian and burst into laughter._

“See Jenny girl that’s the response I was going for and they fell into my trap.”

“Brian does mean that you and Grandpa didn’t kiss all night long when you met?”

“No Jenny girl it doesn’t, your Grandpa and I kissed all night long that night and many nights after that. Now that he’s gotten older we only kiss half the night away.”  
 _  
Mike and Jus start giggling which get the adults laughing again._

“Well Jenny girl it looks we are the only two serious people in this room. I guess that means I get to tell the first story about your Dad. I think I tell the story about the most famous birthday present ever.”  
 ** _  
“NO BRIAN NOT THAT ONE._**

We all know that the most famous birthday present ever was Daddy. Don’t you have another story?”

“Sure Jenny girl, I’ve got hundreds, your Dad was a very interesting child even if he’s kind of boring now that he’s an adult. I think I‘ll tell you the story of ‘The Shiners‘.”

“Brian it’s my birthday you don’t have to insult me tonight.”

“Yes Sunnyboy I do, if I don’t who will?”

“Sunnyboy I haven’t heard that in a long time. I still don’t know how you make Sunnyboy and Sonnyboy sound different but you always have been able to do so.”

“Dad what are you talking about you just said Sonnyboy and Sonnyboy.”

“I know Mike, I can’t make them sound different, and hell Brian is the only one I know that can.”

“Brian how do you say them different?”

“I don’t know Mike, I just say Sonnyboy and Sunnyboy and everyone can hear the difference.”

“Tell the story Brian, I don’t remember any story about shiners.”

“Don’t get impatient Jenny girl, we have to wait for the rest of the family to calm down and gather their wits about them.’

“Well Brian we wouldn’t laugh so much if you weren’t so funny.”

“Sunshine I’ll take that the way you intended it and not the way it sounded.”

“Well kids do you understand why I love this big lug?”

“Yes Grandpa we do but don’t you also love his looks and other physical attributes?”

“Mike, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Now that you people are calm I’m going to tell the story of ‘The Shiners’.

Once upon a time, many years ago, in a universe far away there were two brothers who loved each other very much. 

Gus, the oldest looked like his father, the King of Liberty and Craig, the younger, looked like his father, the King of Babylon. In fact they looked so much like their respective fathers that everyone thought that at Halloween they should go as the two kings. 

For some reason Gus thought this was a terrible idea so it never happened. Craig, on the other hand, thought it was a wonderful idea but he thought that he should dress like the King of Liberty and Gus as the King of Babylon.”

“Interesting intro Brian but don’t lose your audience with too much bologna.”

“Sunshine you wound me.

One afternoon the King of Liberty got a call from Gus’ mother telling him to come to her house as quick as possible and to bring the King of Babylon since the royal offspring were giving her a headache.

When the Kings got to the House of Carpet they were both amazed at what they saw. The two boys were sitting on the couch, dressed only in swimsuits and identical shiners. Gus was looking miserable but Craig look mischievously happy.”

“Well I was happy.”

“Gus’ mother was frustrated beyond belief since her son wouldn’t tell her how the two boys had gotten the shiners. Gus wouldn’t tell his fathers either but Craig was very happy to spill the beans.”

“Well I was, I couldn’t understand why Gus wasn’t proud of what he’d done and since I was so proud for him I had to tell.”

“The story eventually came out; while the boys and their sister were at the swimming pool a couple of bullies kept trying to cause trouble. Gus being a very responsible young man just ignored their comments but on the way home something was finally said that required action and he acted. 

He beat the crap out of the older bully but the bastard got in one lucky swing that caused Gus’ shiner. 

Craig felt that he had to protect his brother’s rear from the other bully and he did a fine job but he also got hit in the eye which explained his shiner.”

“Well I couldn’t let the creep kick Gus in the back could I?”

“Once the facts were out the Kings were very proud of their sons but were very surprised when Craig announced that Gus was now a King as well. Since he had defeated the two bullies he was now the King of Crawford. And they lived happily every after (well most of the time).”

“You have to remember that I’m eight years older than Craig and I had to protect him, he wasn’t even six years old yet he felt he had to protect me too. Craig, why didn’t you say you wanted to Trick or Treat as Dad, I would’ve gone along with that idea. I just got so tired of being compared to Dad. Jus I imagine you know what I mean but you’ve got it even worse since you look so much like your Dad and Grandpa.”

“Hasn’t bothered me yet Uncle Gus but then I’m just barely a teenager so I suppose I’ve got lots of time to get upset about something so minor. 

After all looking like Dad and Grandpa can’t hurt. Dad got Mom to fall in love with him at first sight. Plus we can’t forget that Grandpa got Brian to forget all of his rules and fall in love with him. So I think I’ll take my chances and see who falls in love with me.”

“Son don’t get conceited, love takes more than just how you look.”

“I know Dad but with you and Grandpa as role models I think I have a better chance than most kids my age.”

“You’re much too young to worry about falling in love.”

“Don’t worry Mom I won’t run off and get married, or unioned, any time in the near future.”  
 _  
The adults ignore the implication of Jus’ words; Mike just gives a Taylor smile to his brother and Daph just whispers to herself. “More boy stuff.”_

“I suppose I should tell a story about my little brother. As we all know Craig is 8 years younger than me but he always acted like he was the oldest.”

“Well if you’d have acted your age more often then I wouldn’t have had to do so.” _said with the famous Taylor smile._

“A few months after the events of Dad’s story he did it again.”

“Daddy did what?”

“He felt the need to protect me from a bully Daph. I had just started for home from school one afternoon, after having a nice conversation with my friend Rickie, when I heard that Craig was going to be in a fight. That wasn’t surprising since your Dad never backed down from anyone though usually he managed to make his point without having to fight.

I know it drove your Grandpa nuts and made Dad happy that their little Sunnyboy was such a feisty little brat. Before you ask Jus, I can’t say them differently either.

Anyway the reason that Craig was going to be in a fight was to protect my honor. Here I was a sophomore in High School and he was in the lower elementary school and he felt the need to protect my honor. 

I was so afraid of what I was going to find at the park and even more what I was going to tell Dad and Justin. The whole time I was running to the park I was thinking Dad and Justin are going to be so proud of me, their little boy gets the crap beaten out of him because he has to protect the honor of the older son. That thought just kept going through my head over and over as I was running. 

Then I get to the park and instead of finding Craig beaten to a pulp, after all the kid he was going to fight was much larger and older, he was just sitting on the slide ruling over a mob of munchkins.

I just walked up and picked him off of the slide and hugged him tight.

As I remember our conversation went something like:  
 _  
‘Gus put me down, you’re embarrassing me.’_

_‘Craig tell me what happened. Jenny said you were going to be in a fight and I expected to find you beaten to a pulp. How was I going to explain that to Dad and Justin was my worst thought. I get here and find you ruling over your court of Lilliputians.’_

_‘Guys it’s over I’ll see you tomorrow at school; I have to tell Gus all the details. I’ll find out what munchkins and Lilliputians are too.’_

_With that shouted comment the munchkins started laughing and moving away._

_‘Was Jenny lying about this fight?’_

_‘No there was a fight, I just won it.’ The little shit replied with a Sunshine smile to rival any smile Justin has ever given me._

_‘What the fuck are you talking about? You beat a 4th grader; you don’t know how to fight. Hell I don’t know how to fight.’_

_‘I know how to fight Gus, Granny Deb and Carl taught me how to fight. Well Carl showed me how to box but Deb told me how to win a fight in a hurry.’_

_‘What did she tell you? You know you have to take what Deb says with a very large grain of salt.’_

_‘Huh?’_

_‘What did she tell you?’_

_‘Kick the bastard in the balls.’_

_‘You didn’t do that did you?’_

_‘I didn’t have to kick him there since he ran away after I punched him in the eye and then got a roundhouse on his chin. He had a big mouth for such a coward, he thought that since he’s bigger than me he could just call you names and I wouldn’t do anything about it. You don’t have to worry about kids in this grade school calling you names anymore.’_

_‘I didn’t worry about it before today so why did you worry about it. You know that we don’t have to worry about what people call us. Dad and Justin don’t let people calling them names bother them so why should you worry about it.’_

_‘Gus I couldn’t let the bastard get away with calling you a cocksucker. It wasn’t so much what he said but how he said it. You’re my big brother and I’m not going to let some shit make fun of you.’_

_‘Thanks Craig but promise me you’ll let me defend myself in the future.’_

But do you know what was the most amazing thing about this whole incident kids?”

“No Uncle Gus how could we know what’s amazing about this story? We’ve never heard this story before.”

“It was a rhetorical question Mike“

“Oh.”

“What’s a rhetorical question Uncle Gus?”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told your Dad when he asked the same thing all of those years ago; ask Justin.”

“Well Uncle Gus you didn’t tell us what the amazing item was.”

“Your Dad risked life and limb to protect my honor because this other kid made a nasty comment about me and he didn’t even know what the guy was saying meant.”

“As I told you at the time Gus I couldn’t let him get away with saying nasty things about you at my school. Did anyone ever say nasty things about you at that school as long as I was going there or any of the other schools I ever attended?”

“Not that I know of and I suppose that if they did you beat the crap out of them.”

“Now kids I want you to know that I don’t condone fighting and remember I was only six when this happened. I learned other ways to make my points without using my fists.”

“Yes little brother but the two of us know of another time when you did use your fists.”

“What story is this Uncle Gus?”

“Yes Gus what story is this? Brian do you remember another time when our baby boy felt the need to fight?”

“No Sunshine I don’t remember it either.”

“Gus don’t. Remember the audience.”

“Now Craig your brother is a famous author, I’m sure he can tell a story that is appropriate for the ears of his nephews, and niece. Not to mention his elderly fathers; besides what can be worse than the story he just told since it certainly used a word or two he shouldn‘t have used.”

_the adults again burst into gales of laughter while the three children just grin at them._

“You have to remember that Craig only told me this story one time and it was many years ago so I’m not going to claim that the details are perfect. Plus he was drunk when he told me the story so he might have gotten the details wrong too. You know that was one of the very few times I remember my baby brother being drunk.”

“It’s pretty much the only time I was drunk Gus, I felt so miserable the next day I simply didn’t see any reason to do it again.”

“When did this happen? I don’t remember either of you being drunk.”

“I’ve been drunk a few times but like Craig I just didn’t think the pleasure was worth the hangover. 

Craig told me this story after his bachelor party but the actual event happened during his first year at Annapolis.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell this story Craig?”

“I think it’ll be apparent after Gus tells it Pop. It really wasn’t that big a deal. I’d never have told Gus except he played the big brother card while he was putting me to bed after that party.”

“What the hell is that?”

“I don’t remember exactly Brian, I was drunk but it was how he kept me occupied while he was removing my clothes and getting me into the bed. I started telling the story and he kept encouraging me to tell it all the time he was telling me to lift this part of my body so that he could remove that part of my clothes.”

“Well Gus tell the story and remember your audience, which needs to be going to bed soon.”

“Grandpa, it’s still early.”

“No Jus it isn’t, your sister can barely keep her eyes open and I’ve seen you trying to hide your yawns. After Gus tells his story the three of you are off to bed.”

“Grandpa that’s not fair, I’m the oldest and I’m not tired at all.”

“That’s fine then Mike, after the story you and I’ll play a game of chess.”

“Brian you know I can’t stand chess.”

“It’s chess or bed Mike. What do you choose?”

“It’s still not fair.”

“Who ever told you life is fair?”

“Tell the story Uncle Gus and then we’ll all go to bed. I’ll go to bed but that doesn’t mean I’ll go to sleep.”

“Mikey remember to act your age.”

“Grandpa, be nice.”

“I don’t need your help Daph, I’m sorry for being rude Grandpa.”

“It’s a very simple story. It happened during Craig’s freshman year at Annapolis. 

Basically it was the first time he could have visitors on campus or either the first time he could leave campus; I don‘t remember for sure. Craig was waiting for Dad and Justin to come to his room so that he could show them the campus sights. But instead of waiting in his room he was standing in front of one of the windows in the common area of the floor that overlooked the parking lot. A couple of older cadets were standing in front of the next window and they made the mistake of commenting on what they saw.”

“What did they see Uncle Gus?”

“Now let me tell the story in my own time Daph.”

“Sorry Uncle Gus.”

“They saw Dad and Justin arriving, parking and getting out of the car. You all can imagine what they saw.”

_Everyone in the room nods in the affirmative._

“Right, Dad pulled up too fast in a very sporty rental car. He then rushed to open the door for Justin, pulled him out of the car into a kiss.

‘Look at those two old fags kissing right in public.’

‘Jeez I think they’re going to make love right there in the parking lot.’

_Craig gives his brother a wink and a grin of thanks._

‘If you two creeps are through making asses of yourselves let me tell you who those fine gentlemen are.’

Craig then punched the first one in the stomach and got the second one with a roundhouse to the chin. As the two cadets wheezed in pain they got a lecture.

‘Those two fine gentlemen are my fathers and you couldn’t know two finer men. First neither of them is old and they’re gay so don’t let me ever hear anything like that again.’

The two just apologized to Craig and went to their room. By this time Dad and Justin had gotten off the elevator and had walked over to where Craig was standing.

‘Craig, it’s nice to see you but what’s wrong with your hand?’

‘What do you mean Brian? There’s nothing wrong with my hand.’

‘Then why are you holding it like it’s hurting?’

‘I didn’t realize that I was, I suppose I banged it while I was playing basketball this morning. How was your trip?’

‘Fine but like always your Pop tried to keep me from renting the car I wanted to drive around in this weekend. He’s losing his negotiating skills as he ages.’

Justin just gave both of them a sunshine smile which Brian returned.

‘Well Sunnyboy let’s get on with the tour so that we can find the best restaurant in Annapolis. I’m sure that after all these weeks of cafeteria food you’re ready for some good food.’

I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much little brother?”

“No Gus you didn’t. But kids I want to emphasize that my response to those two was wrong. I shouldn’t have slugged them, I should’ve let Pop and Brian have at their homophobic rears.”

“Why didn’t you say anything at the time Craig?”

“Isn’t it obvious Pop?”

“I suppose so but it would’ve have been fun to see Justin skin a couple of Annapolis cadets alive.”

“OK kids it’s time you go to bed. You all have a big day tomorrow with your grandfathers. I know that they’ll wear you out so you need to get as much rest as you can tonight.”

“Oh Mom, none of us we’ll get worn out we’re Kinney-Taylors after all.”

“Good answer Jus, good answer. Now all of you go to bed.”

“Goodnight Grandpa, Goodnight Brian.”

“Goodnight Daph, see you in the morning. Get a good night’s sleep so you can have a good time at the zoo.”

“Night boys and if you behave at the zoo we’ll go to Cabella’s.”

“Grandpa we always behave.”

“I know Jus, I know but I have to try to pull your chain, it’s a family tradition.”

“Mikey.”

“Yes Dad?”

“You can stay a while longer if you want. Jus, before you say anything, your brother is older and you know how cranky you get when you don’t get enough sleep.”

“It’s OK Dad, come on Daph they’re just going to talk about the good old days anyway.”

“OK I know the question but you all know that I can’t answer it totally. Granted it’s been three years and some parts have been declassified but I still can’t tell you everything. What I do tell you can’t go beyond this room, you understand Mikey?”

“Yes Dad I understand.”

“Before you tell your story Craig why don’t we build up to it for Mikey.”

“What do you mean Pop?”

“While we all want to know what you can tell us about your little adventure it would be interesting to all of us to know what we were doing at the time and what we thought about when we heard the news. After all neither Brian or I had any inkling that one of our children was on his way to Mars until we heard about it on the news.”

“Pop you know I would’ve told you if I could’ve. I imagine that there were less than 20 people on the planet that knew I was on the way to Mars that day.”

“Yes we know that but it still was a surprise to be celebrating the Fourth at Woody’s and be called over to the television when it was announced that a history making event was about to be televised live. You can imagine the questions we got after the announcement was finished. Of course we didn‘t have any answers for those questions.”

“Why were the two of you at Woody’s?”

“Craig, Woody’s is a gay bar, and has been since before you were born, we’re two out and proud gay men. Why do you think we were there?”

“Well I know all of that Pop, but at your age you’re still going to bars.”

“What does our age have to do with whether we want to go to a bar?”

“Now Justin don’t be hard on the boy. The better question Craig is why were we at a gay bar at one in the afternoon.”

“OK Brian why were you at a gay bar at one in the afternoon on the Fourth of July?”

“Well Sunnyboy we were at Woody’s at one in the afternoon because some members of the family get tired and cranky if they stay up too late at night. Especially if they’ve been drinking.”

_Justin is staring daggers at his partner. Then when everyone else chuckles he turns beet red in embarrassment._

“Brian Kinney you know that we were only at Woody’s at that time of day because they were having a Fourth of July picnic. You know I’m not so sure the real reason sounds any better than your reason. Go on with the story son.”

“Wait Craig I have something to add to this discussion.”

“Then by all means go ahead with your part of the story Donna.”

“I didn’t know anything more about the Mars trip than you guys did. I just knew Craig was off of the base again. But being the dutiful Navy wife that I am I just gathered the children up and took them to Offutt’s Fourth of July Celebration at the Base Lake.”

“I wanted to stay home and play ball with my friends but Mom insisted I had to go too. While I wasn’t happy about it, I know better than to argue with Mom too long. Though I have to admit that it turned out better than I expected when we got into the car. But it was kind of surprising how fast the fame of being the son of the first man to go to Mars disappeared.”

“As I was saying; Mikey pouted until he figured out there was a ball game being played at the lake that he could join. Jus took part in the fishing contest and Daph went swimming. I think that girl is part fish sometimes. 

By the way Jus won his age group; in the smallest fish caught, he actually wanted to get that 2-inch bass stuffed and mounted on a board.   
_  
Everyone chuckles at that addendum._

Then just before noon a message came over the loudspeaker telling us that an important message was going to be played on the giant view screen that was being set up at the picnic grounds. Obviously someone at base headquarters knew what was going on.”

“We didn’t hear the announcement but a couple of Air Policemen told us we had to stop our game and go be with our parents for the history making event that was about to happen. N matter how young they are the Air Policemen at the base have to be the most serious adults I‘ve ever met.”

“Then I suppose we saw the same thing in Bellevue that you two saw in Pittsburgh.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Woody’s so quiet when the announcement came over the TV.”

“As soon as that picture of Mars came on the screen the crowd at the Lake went silent too. Probably what surprised me was that there was no announcement of what was coming like the networks usually do. The only thing I heard the announcer say was that a native of Pittsburgh was going to be making an important announcement. I’ve always wondered why they phrased it that way though. One second the screen was blank and then the next there was a shot of Mars with the superimposed writing stating that the picture was of Mars from the vantage point of the USSS Constitution. Then I almost fainted when Craig’s face came onto the screen.”

“The same thing happened at Woody’s only I think I did pass out for a few seconds.”

“You didn’t pass out Brian, you’ve never passed out in your life, except for a time or two when I wore you out.” _said with a devilish grin._

“Then Craig started speaking and I just hugged all three of the kids to me.”

“I thought she was going to squeeze the breath out me.”

“Then Craig started to speak and I remembered to breathe and I let go of the kids.”

‘This is Captain Brian Taylor of the United States Space Ship Constitution reporting to the people of Earth from Mars Orbit.”

“That’s when the crowd at Woody’s finally made a sound.”

“Yes Brian I remember everyone letting out their breath and then asking me if that was my Brian Taylor though it surprised me that any of them knew Brian was Craig‘s first name.”

“Whether they knew that or not didn’t matter Sunshine, anyone with eyes knows Craig is your son no matter what name he uses.”

“Then Craig started talking again. 

But Craig why did you announce yourself as Brian Taylor?”

“Because that’s my name, and I wanted the world to know who I am.”

“But you’ve always gone by Craig.”

“Who’s choice was that?”

“What do you mean son?”

“My name is Brian Craig Taylor but as far as I can remember everyone always called me Craig. So being called Craig instead of Brian wasn’t my idea. Gus told me the reason once I was old enough to wonder why everyone else went by their first name but I went by my middle name.”

“What was the reason?”

“Don’t you remember Dad, you queened out the first time someone called you Big Brian so I started calling him Craig from the day you brought him home from the hospital and everyone else just joined in with me.”

“That does sound familiar now that you remind me. Justin why did you name him Brian Craig in the first place?”

“Don’t you remember that either Brian? Craig has been the middle name of the first born son for generations in my branch of the Taylors and Brian was the only name I ever thought of using, though I did think about using an alternate spelling. Daphne talked me out of that idea but I don’t remember her reasons.”

“Knowing Daphne it was something serious yet funny.”

“I suppose we better finish our story since I think our youngest member is about ready to fall asleep. Don’t say anything Mikey I saw that yawn.”

“Grandpa! I can stay awake as long as I have to.”

“But why should you Michael, we’ll finish up the story and we’ll all go to bed. We’ve big plans for tomorrow and I don’t want to disappoint your sister by being too tired to properly enjoy the zoo. 

After telling us where he was Craig then told us why and how he got there.”

‘You heard correctly; I’m in Mars orbit and the pictures you’re seeing now are those I sent back to Earth in the last hour. I’m certainly no expert but the view from here is fantastic and much more clear than anything I’ve ever seen before back on Earth. 

The most important fact I have to tell you about my trip is that I left Earth this morning. The USSS Constitution is a new type of vessel that is able to travel at a significant percentage of the speed of light. 

While there are some details to figure out, interplanetary travel has become a real possibility for the average person. 

My superiors tell me that within a decade they think that we’ll have colonies on Mars and possibly elsewhere. 

Thank you for your time and for those of you in the United States; Happy Independence Day.’

“Then the screen went blank and then all of the talking heads started talking about what we’d just seen and heard. I just grabbed Brian’s hand and dragged him out of Woody’s and back to the house as soon as we were able to get away from the crowd. 

We called here but couldn’t get through since the phone lines were jammed with everyone on the planet trying to call someone. 

Craig it’s a good thing you had sense enough to call us and tell us you were back on the planet when you were able later that night.”

“Why do you say that Pop?”

“Because if you hadn’t called Brian would’ve had us on the next plane to Washington. I don’t know who he was planning to see but I’d run out of things to say to keep him in the house and my ravishing good looks didn‘t seem to be working either.”

_Michael blushes bright red as he realizes what his Grandpa’s last statement implied. The adults knew enough to say nothing about the blush._

“Don’t ask me who we were going to see since I’ve no idea who I was going to demand a meeting with but I knew that we had to do something. There had to have been some admiral in charge of sending my little boy to Mars that I could‘ve yelled at.”

“Brian you wouldn’t have? What the hell am I asking of course you would’ve.

I lost track of how many television shows I had to do in the next several weeks but since there was really nothing I was allowed to tell them they soon decided it wasn‘t worth the time to book me.”

“It was interesting having to have Air Policemen guard the house to keep the loonies away from us. You would think that any adult would have enough sense to know that the wife and children wouldn’t know anything about how the head of the house got to Mars. But when Daph told one guy, who managed to sneak by the guards, that she figured that her Daddy just flapped his arms really fast, word got out and they left us alone. It‘s amazing how much Kinney she has in her since I was never able to figure out if she was just trying to fool the guy or really believed that her Daddy got to Mars by flapping his arms.”

“You know my superiors thought that my going to Mars would be a bigger story than it turned out to be. Within a few weeks the news organizations had moved onto something else and there were no more requests to interview me, or anyone else involved in the project. That’s why none of my trips since then have been publicized.”

“What trips?”

“Think about it Brian, if they can go to Mars then they can go elsewhere. Did you really think that it was a one shot deal?”

“Well Sunnyboy never said anything and I just didn’t think about it I suppose. Where else have you been Craig?”

“While this is no longer classified I would appreciate it if none of you tell anyone else, at least until after they are officially announced.”

“No problem Dad, no one is really interested anymore. Now I suppose if the Navy were to announce that they really are going to start a colony on Mars then that would make the news again.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen any time in the near future. I know that the brass thought that we would be able to start one by now but there’ve been some snags that they can’t figure out how to fix.”

“Well that statement certainly caught my attention son. What does it mean?”

“Pop it simply means that they haven’t figured out how to enlarge the field.”

“Now that really tells me something I didn’t know. Do you know what the fuck he means Sunshine?”

“No Brian I don’t but I’m sure that Craig will tell us what he meant if we quit interrupting him.”

“It’s simple; the field that generates the, almost as fast as light, drive only goes to one size. No matter what they’ve tried they can’t get the field to go any bigger than a sphere with a 3-meter diameter. That size simply isn’t big enough for any major transport of materials. A certain amount of the volume has to be used for life support so the biggest item that can be carried is approximately 2 meters in length. 

“Just how does this starship work?”

“To be truthful Pop, I don’t have a clue. 

I fly up to the orbital station where we dock the Constitution. I get my orders, I go into the ship and plug in the numbers I’ve been given, and then within seconds the ship starts moving. When an alarm sounds I turn off the field. I’m at my destination after only a short period of time has passed. When my mission time is over I punch in a different set of numbers and I come back to Earth. I’ve been to Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn as well as most of the major asteroids. The time I was supposed to go to Mercury was as an interesting trip though.” _said with a mysterious grin.”_

“Craig that’s just evil.”

“I know Brian but who do you think I learned it from. Any way the field collapsed on it’s own somewhere between Venus and Mercury. I had to contact the base and they gave me new numbers to get back home. I have to admit that I was somewhat concerned until I received the new numbers. Evidently the field won’t go too close to a star, when the radiation level gets too high the drive turns off. The same thing happened when I went to Jupiter though I got much closer to that planet than I did to the Sun.”

“Why can’t they figure out how to enlarge the field if they developed it in the first place?”

“I don’t know son, but many of us in the program don’t think that we developed the field but that someone found it somewhere. But remember that’s just speculation.”

_While Michael is trying to hide a yawn, Craig notices his fathers giving each other a knowing look._

“While there hasn’t been an official explanation of where the drive came from the brass has let it be known that they expect that enlarging the drive is just a matter of time. I do know that more than one drive has been built but until they can get past this size issue that really doesn’t make much difference in building a colony on Mars or anywhere else.

Michael I hate to admit it but you’ve gotten too big for me or Dad to carry you to your room so its time for you to go to bed.”

“Dad do you have to embarrass me in front of Grandpa and Brian. I’m not going to fall asleep. But I’ll go to bed just to not have the conversation. I’ll see everyone in the morning.”

“I’m going to bed too, Jus and Daph will be up early. Don’t stay up too long guys we’ve a lot planned for tomorrow.

“Good night Donna, don’t worry about us, I’ve seen Gus trying to hide a yawn.”

“Dad!”

“Craig how you managed to wind up in Mars orbit is more than just what you did as a Navy Captain.”

“What do you mean Pop?”

“Craig; you told us you wanted to go to space for almost as long as you’ve been able to talk. I’ve always wondered about that. Why did you always know that you would go into space? You had people at your 6th birthday party convinced that you would be the first human to leave the solar system. Very few six year olds even know what the solar system is.”

“I don’t know Pop I just knew. Believe or not, and most of the time I don’t believe it, but I remember having conversations in my head about going into space.”

_Brian and Justin give each other another knowing look._

“Craig have you ever had to sleep while on one of your missions?

“No, why do you ask that Brian?”

I don’t know really, it just occurred to me that if you were to go to sleep out in space you might dream a solution to your problem with the drive.”

“Now Dad why would you think that Craig would be able to dream up a solution to a problem that he had nothing to do with in the first place.”

“I don’t know Gus it was just a thought.”

_Justin and Brian give each other another knowing look and then get up from the couch and start to leave the room._

“Oh boys if you hear anything tonight it will just be me and your father sleeping very loudly.”

_Gus and Craig give each other a knowing look since they’ve been hearing loud sleeping pretty much all of their lives._

“Gus do you think those two will ever grow up?”

“If you mean will they ever quit having sex with each other the answer is no. Hell Craig even after neither of them can get it up anymore they’ll be having mind sex with each other. But as crazy as it seems; the trying to dream a solution might not be such a bad idea.”

“I can just see me trying to explain to Admiral Jenkins that my daddies think that if I dream in Mars orbit I’ll come up with the solution to our drive field problem.”

“I would expect Justin Taylor’s son to be more devious than that. Just pretend you’re your Pop trying to get Dad to do something he really doesn’t want to do.”

“Gus I think that if I were to bat my eyes and swish my rear at Admiral Jenkins he’d have me locked up in the psych ward ten seconds later.”

“That’ not the only way Justin gets Dad to do what he wants him to do.”

“I know Gus, I was just pulling your chain. Do you think we’ve given them enough time to get into their room?”

“Craig even at their ages they ran up the stairs, don‘t be surprised if you have to pick up their clothes as you go up the stairs. I don’t even want to think of how many times I had to pick up their clothes when they got too horny to take the time to wait until they got to their room.”

“They’ve usually been good about not strewing their clothes about when they’ve been around my kids. Of course that happened after a three-year-old Jus asked Pop why he found Brian’s briefs on the television. What was surprising to me was that Brian was the one that blushed instead of Pop.

Good night Gus, see you in the morning.”

“Night Craig don’t trip over any shoes on the stairs. Can you imagine the headlines? **America’s Space Hero breaks leg tripping over horny fathers shoes left on the stairs.** ”

_Meanwhile Brian and Justin are snuggled together on the bed in the spare room with all of their clothes in two neat piles at the foot of the bed._

“Justin do you think it’s really possible?”

“Yes Brian I do even if I really don’t want to think so.”

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again, not that I ever really saw them.”

“Anything is possible and you didn’t miss much by not seeing them.”

“Sunshine I’m really tired do you think the boys would mind if we didn’t keep them up with our loud sleeping?”

“Of course they won’t mind, it’s a wonder that they never complained about our loud sleeping over the years. I know that you love me even when we don’t sleep loudly.”

“ I do, you know, though I have to admit that you do sleep loudly very well.”

“Fishing for compliments again Mr. Kinney?”

“At my age I’ll always take compliments Mr. Taylor.”

“Good night Brian.”

“Good night Sunshine.”


End file.
